


Don't Know Much About Biology

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Roman doesn't know anything about biology but he sure knows about chemistry (with his soulmate).Day 5: You can communicate telepathically with your soulmate.





	Don't Know Much About Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is inspiried by the song you're thinking of.  
Also over on my tumblr (the-princey-pie) I'm taking suggestions for ship for the following days

"Loooogan!!!" Roman's voice echoed in Logan's head.

"What do you want?" Logan thought back, suspicious of his soulmate's tone.

"Can't I just want to talk to you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

He heard Roman snort. "Ok, fine, you got me. Can you tell me how fluorescence works?"

Logan frowned. "Aren't you currently in biology class- Roman Sanders, are you trying to use me to cheat on a test?!"

"Duh, mom. Please, my prettiest soulmate?"

Logan could practically see the puppy eyes of his boyfriend. "No."

"Please my love?"

"No. You should have studied as I told you."

Roman's tone changed to something sultry. "And if I told you to take I can get my hands on tickets for a Sherlock Holmes themed crimi dinner?"

"I would tell you that I would nor be bribed so easily."

"Not even if I would take you to the opening night of the planetarium?"

"...you are reading everything about fluorescence once you get home yourself. And I'm going to quiz you afterward."

Roman's voice betrayed his grin: "We have a deal, my most amazing nerd!"

Logan shook his head with fond exasperation: "Shut up and listen to me, prep. So fluorescence..."


End file.
